at the wedding
by christine.linardi
Summary: rentang waktu cerita ini diambil antara chapter 318 (Ktika Kyo kembali setelah 3 tahun) dan chapter bonus (ketika Kyo menetap bersama Yuya). Pleas enjoy. untuk bahasa inggris, tolong ditunggu. dan aku mengharapkan review dari kalian. terima kasih
1. epilogue

**PENDAHULUAN**

_Di rumah Kyoshiro dan Sakuya.._

"Kyoshiro.. tehnya sudah siap." Sakuya memanggil Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro datang dan duduk mendekat ke Sakuya. "hmm.. enakk…" Sakuya hanya tersenyum mendengar Kyoshiro menikmati tehnya. "Sakuya.. apa kau tidak khawatir? Aku sedikit khawatir mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Hahahaha" Kyoshiro gugup sambil memegang tangan Sakuya. "hmmm.. aku lebih suka memikirkan kalau aku bisa menikah sama Kyoshiro. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Kyoshiro akan melamar." Sakuya menautkan jari mereka. "Apa mereka semua datang? Aku rindu bertemu dengan mereka" Sakuya tiba-tiba bertanya. "Tentu saja.. mereka pasti datang." Kyoshiro tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakuya. "aku melihat bintang Kyo. Aku ingin Kyo datang juga." "tentu saja.. aku akan menemukan Kyo dan akan membawa ke pesta kita." Sakuya mengangguk senang. Mereka sedang duduk di depan teras rumah. Sambil menikmati bunga sakura.

Seminggu lagi, Kyoshiro dan Sakuya akan menikah. Kabar bahwa Kyoshiro dan Sakuya akan menikah membuat mereka semua (Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Mahiro, Okuni, dan Yuya) termasuk klan mibu dan Shiseiten senang. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka mengadakannya di Mibu. Sakuya mengatakan ke Kyoshiro kalau dia sangat menginginkan pernikahannya diadakan di Mibu karena semua bermula dan bersatu kembali di sana. Kyoshiro juga setuju, menikah di sana juga seolah-olah mereka ingin membagi kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang di sana (baik yang masih hidup dan meninggal). Semua membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan Kyoshiro. Keluarga Julian membagi tugas menjahit baju pengantin buat Sakuya dan Kyoshiro, mengatur konsumsi dan penginapan buat mereka yang akan diundang oleh Kyoshiro. Shihoudou membantu dekorasi termpat pernikahan. Shin rei mempercepat pembangunan Mibu kembali terutama bagian panggung untuk tarian naga air yang pada waktu itu akan dipakai Kyoshiro dan Sakuya mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.


	2. chapter 1

_2 hari sebelum pernikahan.._

Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Mahiro, Yuya, Bon melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama ke Mibu. Sesampai mereka di Mibu, semua menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Mereka diantarkan ke kamar mereka masing-masing (bayangkan seperti budget hotel (:p)). Okuni yang mengirim pesan ke Akira dan Hotaru serta Tokito melakukan perjalanan sama-sama juga telah sampai di Mibu. Mereka mengadakan pesta 2 hari dam 2 malam untuk menyambut mereka semua serta pesta bujang sebelum Kyoshiro dan Sakuya menikah. Menari, makan, minum dan melakukan perkelahian konyol seperti antara Shin rei dan Hotaru atau Bon dan Hotaru atau Akari dan Akira. Sedangkan yang perempuan, mereka bercerita serta menggoda Sakuya. Yuya ikut bergabung dan tertawa bersama mereka. Ketika pandangan Yuya berkelilinng, Yuya terpaku dengan sesosok bermata merah yang tidak disangka akan bertemu di sini setelah sekian lama. Sosok itu hanya melihat mereka sambil tersenyum tipis dan minum sake kesukaannya.

Beberapa jam setelah Yuya sampai di Mibu, Yuya bertanya ke Sakuya "mana Kyoshiro? Aku tidak melihatnya." "ahh.. Kyoshiro lagi berkelana mencari Kyo. Hihihi.. jadi aku juga tidak tahu posisinya di mana." "heh?! Bagiaman kalau Kyoshiro keasyikan mencari Kyo dan lupa waktu? Orang bodoh itu.." Yuya melampiaskan "kemarahan" ke Kyoshiro, tetapi hati Yuya berdebar-debar ketika dia mendengar bahwa Kyo akan datang. Dia juga merindukan Kyo. Baru beberapa jam setelah Yuya membicarakan Kyoshiro, tiba-tiba semua merasakan aura yang begitu dikenal mereka. Kyo dan Kyoshiro terlihat di ujung jalan. Kyoshiro berlari memeluk Sakuya "aku kangen.." "aku juga, syukurlah kamu tepat waktu."sambil membalas pelukan Kyoshiro, Sakuya berbisik. "hahahah.. aku juga takut telat, karena keasyikan mencari Kyo. Tapi aku juga tidak sabar menikah denganmu." Kyoshiro tersenyum. Dia menggandeng tangan Sakuya untuk mendekat ke Kyo. Kyo yang baru tiba di Mibu, sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar Kyo, Kyo berkelana darri mana saja dll.

Ketika Sakuya dan Kyoshiro mendekat ke Kyo, Sakuya berkata "terima kasih karena sudah datang" Kyo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum singkat dan tipis. Kyo bukanlah orang yang pandai mengekspresikan emosinya, tetapi Sakuya dan Kyoshiro tahu kalau Kyo ikut bahagia atas pernikahan mereka. Yuya yang melihat dan memperhatikan Kyo hanya tersenyum bahagia. Dia bersyukur karena Kyo baik-baik saja dan Kyo tidak berubah. Kyo yang merasakan kehadiran Yuya, pandangannya bertemu dengan Yuya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Yuya hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan tanpa suara "selamat datang kembali Kyo."


	3. Chapter 2

_Pada hari pernikahan.._

_Di ruang ganti para perempuan_

Sakuya begitu cantik dan anggun memakai baju pegantin yang disiapkan Anna. Makeup Sakuya begitu pas sehingga kecantikan Sakuya semakin terpancar. "Terima kasih Yuya.. kamu mengaplikasikan makeup dengan bagus. Aku tidak menyangka kamu pintar mengaplikasikan makeup." Yuya yang mendengar pujian itu sedikit malu sambil berkata "Tidak.. aku yang merasa terhormat karena aku bisa memakaikan makeup ke Sakuya. Aku akan membuat Sakuya menjadi pengantin yang paling cantik." "Yuya.. kamu sudah dewasa ya? Kamu tahu kan kalau kamu memakai makeup, Kyo langsung terpikat sama kamu dan mugkin dia akaan berhenti memanggilmu "jelek"" Okuni bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata ke Yuya. "Ehh.. ehhh… aku belajar memakai makeup bukan untuk Kyo kok. Aku cuma suka saja, itu pekerjaan sampingan selain menjadi _bounty hunter_." Jawab yuya dengan muka memerah. Okuni hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-nggeleng kepala. "hahaha.. kau juga tidak berubah setelah sekian lama." Okuni menambahkan. Semua yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya tersenyum. Semua tahu kalau hubungan Kyo dan Yuya bisa dibilang sedikit rumit (tidak ada kejelasan status) tetapi mereka saling suka. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu, mereka saling mencintai. Kyo begitu protektif terhadap Yuya dan Yuya rela melakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan Kyo. Tetapi, Kyo belum memutuskan untuk menetap bersama Yuya dia tetap berkelana.

Ketika tugas Yuya sudah selesai, dia mengganti baju dengan baju pengiring pegantin. Baju itu begitu pas di tubuh Yuya dan warna gold dari baju tersebut menonjolkan mata Yuya yang berwarna hijau. Yuya memakai makeup degan natural, warna yang soft untuk eyeshadow dan pink salmon untuk bibir serta perona pipi. Makeup yang dipoleskan menambah pesona Yuya. Untuk model rambut, Yuya memilih half up do. Rambutnya diikal-ikal halus, menonjolkan sisi feminim Yuya. Ketika Yuya sudah selesai dan mendekati mereka, mereka takjub dengan Yuya. Yuya kelihatan begitu cantik. Sakuya yang melihat itu mengatakan "Kau cantik sekali Yuya.. Kak Nozomu pasti bangga melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik ini. Aku senang kau setuju menjadi bridesmaidku" sambil menggenggam tangan Sakuya, Yuya yang mengatakan "terima kasih. Pujian itu sangat berartti bagiku" "hari ini _little oni _(yang dimaksud adalah Kyo) memiliki tugas yang berat. Bahkan mungkin dia perlu menjadi iblis lagi." Shihoudo menepuk pundak Yuya dengan menyerigai. "Ehhh.. Ehh.. apa maksudnya? Kenapa Kyo harus jadi iblis lagi?" Yuya menjawab dengan kebingungan dan mukanya memerah. Setiap kali ia mendengar nama Kyo dan dikaitkan dengannya hatinya selalu berdebar-debar tidak beraturan. Semua mengangguk-angguk setuju dan tertawa mendengar pernyataan Shihoudo.

Yuya yang memaksa Shihoudo untuk menjelaskannya tiba-tiba terpotong dengan ketukan di pintu. "Apa kalian sudah siap? Sudah mulai waktunya." Julian berteriak. "Iya.. kami sudah selesai. " para perempuan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju kursi yang disediakan dan siap untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan Kyoshiro dan Sakuya. Begitu juga dengan para lelaki. Para lelaki sudah mengisi tempat duduk mereka. Kyoshiro menjemput Sakuya terkagum "kau cantik sekali.." "ini berkat Yuya."Sakuya tersenyum. Kyoshiro berpaling ke Yuya "terima kasih Yuya. Kau juga kelihatan berbeda. Tetapi juga sama." "kata-katamu aneh. Tapi terima kasih Kyoshiro." Sambil tersenyum menatap Sakuya, Kyoshiro menambahkan "setelah ini, mungkin Kyo tidak akan melepaskanmu." Sakuya juga mengangguk setuju. Sebelum Yuya menjawab dengan kebingungannya, Sakuya memotong, "nanti kamu mengerti. Ayo.. aku tidak sabar jadi istri Kyoshiro." Sakuya menarik Kyoshiro di sebelah kanan dan Yuya di sebelah kiri.


	4. Chapter 3

_Di Ujung sebelum menuju Altar (Panggung tarian)…_

Mereka bertiga menuju ke altar dan bertemu dengan Akira sebagai best man. Yuya dan Akira siap bertugas. Begitu mereka berempat masuk, semua undangan yang di sana berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Ketika Yuya berjalan menuju panggung utama (panggung tarian naga) mengantarkan Sakuya dan Kyoshiro, tatapan Yuya bertemu dengan Kyo. Kyo melihatnya dengan cara yang aneh. Yuya merasakan tatapan itu begitu hangat dan membuat dia bergetar. Tetapi, Yuya tidak tahu arti tatapan Kyo. "ah… sudahlah.. nanti saja, aku tanya. Fokus Yuya. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Yuya berkata dalam hati. Upacara pernikahan begitu khidmat. Janji yang diucapkan Kyoshiro dan Sakuya membuat beberapa orang mengalirkan air mata. Kejadian buruk yang pernah mereka berdua alami seolah-olah hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Ketika upacara peneguhan sudah selesai, mereka mulai berpesta. Berdansa, makan, mengobrol. "selamat malam semuanya.. aku mengucapkan selamat ke Sakuya dan Kyoshiro. Semoga kalian selalu diberi kebahagiaan. Sakuya memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu, jadi lagu ini kupersembahkan buat kalian berdua." Yuya mengatakan itu dengan antusias. Dia melanjutkan "Kyoshiro, bawa Sakuya ke lantai dansa. Aku harap kamu bisa berdansa dengan baik tanpa menginjak kaki Sakuya. Awas kalau kamu melukai Sakuya." Yuya "mengancam" Kyoshiro sambil mengepalkan tangan, Kyoshiro yang melihat itu langsung ketakutan dan menganguk-angguk ketakutan menuruti Yuya. Semua yang di sana sontak tertawa termasuk Sakuya.

Yuya mulai bernyanyi

_*Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear, I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I stilk feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life_

_(Everytime we touch by Cascada)_

Nyanyian Yuya membawa suasana begitu romantis. Kyoshiro dan Sakuya seperti terhanyut dalam nyanyiannya. Mereka berdansa sesuai irama. Begitu Yuya selesai menyanyi, Kyoshiro dan Sakuya mengakhirinya dengan ciuman. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Yuya melihat mereka dengan kabur, karena air mata menggenang di matanya. Sambil melihat jauh bintang-bintang, "kak Nozomu, kamu lihat kan. Sakuya dan Kyoshiro sekarang hidup bahagia. Dan aku bersyukur karena aku menjadi salah satu saksi kebahagiaan mereka." Yuya turun sambil menghapus air matanya dan kembali ke tempatnya."kakak.. aku tidak tahu kakak sangat pintar menyanyi." Sasuke berlari mendekati Yuya "suara Yuya sangat merdu." Mahiro menambahkan. " hehehe… terima kasih semua" Yuya hanya menunduk malu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yuya duduk, Kyo mengamatinya. "hari ini dia cantik kan?" Yuki mendekati Kyo. "hnnn.." Kyo hanya diam saja, tetapi dia tetap terpaku pada Yuya. Pikiran Kyo melayang "_Dogface hari ini begitu berbeda. Memakai sedikit makeup yang dipakainya, cantik sekali_". "apa aku harus mulai mendekati Yuya? Apalagi suara Yuya begitu menggoda ketika dia menyanyi." mendengar perkataan Yuki, Kyo melihat Yuki dengan marah. "hahahaha… aku bercanda Kyo. Kamu harus cepat mengklaim dirinya, sebelum dia direbut oleh laki-laki lain." Yukimmura menambahkan dengan tertawa. "Kyo akan dicampakkan sama Yuya?" Bon yang mendegar itu langsung bertanya dengan nada polos dan tertawa. Dia ikut menggoda Kyo. Kyo langsung "menghajar" Bon, dan seperti biasa Hotaru, Akari ikut bergabung degan perkelahian konyol itu. Pertengkaran konyol itu membuat suasana pesta itu semakin meriah.


	5. Chapter 4

_Setelah pesta selesai…_

Semua kembali ke kamar mereka, bahkan ada yang tinggal di luar karena mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yuya kembali ke kamarnya, menghapus makeupnya dan dia mengganti baju dengan gaun tidur. Yuya meringkuk di kursi balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati tehnya. Lamunan Yuya dibuyarkan ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Yuya menuju pintu sambil bertelanjang kaki. Ketika dibuka, Kyo berdiri di sana. Yuya melihat dengan penuh tanya "Kyo.. ada apa?" Kyo tidak menjawab apapun. Kyo hanya melihat Yuya dari atas sampai bawah. Gaun tidur yang dipakai Yuya bukan gaun yang terbuka, tetapi Kyo bisa melihat tungkai Yuya. Dan Kyo bergairah. Ketika Kyo berjalan kembali ke kamar, dia melihat Yuya duduk di balkon. Kyo mengamati Yuya yang sudah menghapus riasannya. Kyo berpikir tanpa perlu menggunakan makeup apapun, _dogface_ sudah cantik. Pandangan Kyo jatuh ke gaun tidur yang dipakai Yuya dan dia tiba-tiba berpikir "bagaimana rasa tubuh yang tersembunyi di balik gaun itu?" Dia begitu menggoda, aku mengnginkannya. Pikiran Kyo melayang. Tanpa sadar, Kyo berjalan ke kamar Yuya. Dan di sinilah Kyo berada. "masuklah." Yuya membuyarkan lamunan Kyo dan mengajak Kyo masuk. "setelah sekian lama, aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja Kyo. Aku merindukanmu" Yuya mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum ke Kyo.

Kyo tidak menanggapi perkataan Yuya. Kyo sadar kalau Yuya mencintainya. Fakta itu mengejutkan dan membuat dia senang. Kadang Kyo merasa dirinya tidak pantas buat Yuya. Yuya terlalu baik bagi dia. Tetapi, ketika melihat Yuya hari ini dan mendengar Yuya menyanyi, Kyo memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko. Risiko yang tidak pernah diambil bahkan dipikirkan oleh Kyo. Kyo memutuskan bahwa dia mengnginkan Yuya untuk selamanya dan di sampingnya. Selama dia kembali berkelana sendiri, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Yuya. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain karena dia tidak menginginkan mereka. Dia hanya mengnginkan Yuya, wanita yang didambakannya. Dia maju memegang pipi Yuya dan mencium bibir Yuya. Yuya tiba-tiba tegang. Kyo melepas ciuman itu "Yuya.. aku sudah lama mengingingkanmu. Bercintalah denganku." Yuya terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyo, muka Yuya memerah. Yuya menginginkannya juga. Ketika bertemu dengan Kyo kembali setelah 3 tahun, Yuya mendambakan Kyo. Tetapi, Kyo tidak pernah menyentuhnya secara romantis atau bahkan bercinta. Yuya tidak pernah menyangka pengakuan Kyo. Yuya mengangguk.

Kyo menyeringai, dia mendekat sambil melepaskan bajunya. Yuya yang melihat dada bidang Kyo takjub dan memalingkan muka karena malu. Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Yuya, Kyo tertawa dan menciumnya kembali. Ciuman kali ini begitu intens dan menggoda. Kyo mulai menyingkap gaun tidur Yuya dan mulai menjelajahi tungkai, paha Yuya. Yuya mendesah. Kyo membuka gaun tidur Yuya dan dia melihat payudara Yuya. Payudara yang selalu diejek Kyo "kecil, rata" itu menggodanya. Kyo mencium payudara Yuya, mengulumnya membuat Yuya tersentak. "oh.." Yuya menjerit dan melengkung ke arah Kyo tanpa menahan diri sehingga lebih memancing gairah Kyo lagi. Kuku Yuya menancap punggung Kyo, menarik Kyo lebih dekat lagi. Kyo menjauhkan bibirnya dari payudara Yuya. Jari Kyo menggantikan bibirnya menjelajahi payudara Yuya yang menggoda dengan perlahan dan Kyo menunduk mencium lembut bibir yuya. Yuya mabuk kepayang, dia membuka bibirnya untuk Kyo dan memeluknya.

"Yuya.. kamu yakin?" Kyo bertanya sambil menurunkan celananya. Pikiran Yuya yang sudah hilang akal sehatnya "Iya.. aku ingin kamu Kyo. Aku ingin kamu di dalamku." Yuya menyentuh Kyo dan Kyo hanyut di dalam sentuhan itu . Kyo tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kyo menekan Yuya ke kasur sedangkan bibirnya melumat bibir Yuya. Yuya mengangkat tubuh, menyadari ketelanjangannya dan kenikmatan menyentuhnya. Yuya menikmati rasa tubuh Kyo, sentuhan Kyo. Kulit Yuya terasa panas. Tubuh yuya tersentak ketika Kyo menyentuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia alami. Tubuh Yuya menegang, namun ia bergerak ke arah tangan Kyo, mengubur wajahnya di leher pria itu sementara sensasi-sensasi enak membuatnya berdenyut nikmat. Kulit Kyo lembab dan sangat panas. Yuya mendengar tarikan napas pria itu, ia dapat merasakannya di rambutnya saat Kyo membelainya dengan intim.

Yuya terus merayu dengan gerakan-gerakan tajam pinggulnya sampai Kyo menyentuh di tempat yang ingin disentuh. Kenikmatan itu mendesak. Yuya tanpa sadar membuka kakinya, sambil memeluķ Kyo dengan erat. Tubuh yuya gemetar di bawah eksplorasi mendesak Kyo dan malu saat merasakan dirinya sangat lembap di tempat tangan Kyo berada. Yuya berubah kaku. "tenanglah..ini alami. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." "iya.. aku percaya padamu Kyo, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya." Muka Yuya memerah. "Aku tahu aku laki-laki pertama dan satu-satunya." Sebelum Yuya membalas, Kyo menciumnya dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas Yuya. Lengan Yuya melengkung di lengan Kyo dan sensasi itu begitu manis sehingga Yuya mulai mendesah. Pinggulnya naik-turun seirama sementara dia juga merasakan tusukan-tusukan kecil kenikmatan yang menemani setiap gerakan itu.

Kyo mulai gemetar. Gigi kyo menarik bibir atas Yuya kemudian bibir bawahnya. Lidah Kyo meluncur perlahan ke dalam mulut Yuya, menggodanya. Yuya merasa payudaranya menjadi sangat kencang. Kyo berbaring di atasanya dalam keintiman yang tidak terduga. Yuya merasakan Kyo di dalam sana, dalam kontak yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi bersama Kyo. Mata yuya melihat langsung mata Kyo. Yuya melihat hasrat yang begitu besar, di sana dalam wajah tegang dan mata merah serta bibir yang menipis. Yuya senang melihatnya karena dia memiliki pengaruh begitu besar bagi Kyo dan dengan sengaja menggsekkan tubuhnya ke Kyo. Kyo mengerang.

"cewek.. kamu tidak tahu, pengaruh apa yang kamu timbulkan ke aku? Lihat aku. Lihat betapa bergairahnya aku." Mata yuya menyusuri dari dada yang berotot, menuruni perutnya sampai ke _milik _Kyo. Dia begitu besar dan tegang. Yuya yang melihatnya hanya takjub dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tangan Kyo bergerak ke antara paha mereka dan mulai menyerang Yuya di tempat yang paling sensitif. Terlepas dari kenikmatan yang terjadi, Yuya merasakan tusukan kecil yang tidak nyaman. Yuya menegang dan Kyo dapat merasakannya. "tidak apa-apa. Aku bersamamu Yuya." Kyo memeluk Yuya dan dia menggerakkan pinggul ke bawah dan mendorong lembut dengan gerakan yang membawa gelombang kecil kenikmatan. Yuya tersentak.

Kyo melengkung di atas Yuya, mengerang. Matanya terpaku kepada Yuya saat Kyo bergerak perlahan dan hati-hati. Yuya yang tegang mulai mendadak tenang, kepemilikannya atas Yuya selesai. Kyo berpikir "luar biasa! Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti inì." Tangan Kyo menyelip di bawah rambut Yuya dan memegang kepalanya sementara Kyo bergerak di atas Yuya. Sebelah paha Kyo mendorong paha Yuya, menjauhkannya dari bagian tengah tubuhnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Gerakan itu mengangkat Yuya mendekati Kyo dalam kenikmatan.

Kyo memegang lengan Yuya dn membawanya ke tubuhnya. Tangan Yuya diarahkan ke pusatnya. Yuya membiarkan Kyo mengajarinya. Kyo sangat sabar sebelum bersikap lebih mendesak, sebelum ciuman pria itu melahapnya. Kyo memandang Yuya dengan mata merah, wajahnya menegang dalam gairah, tubuhnya gemetarvoleh desakan saat ia berada di aras Yuya. "jangan tutup matamu Yuya. Aku ingin melihatnya persis pada saat kau mencapainya." Kata-kata begitu menggoda seperti gerakan dari pinggul Kyo. Gerakan itu semakin kuat dan temponya semakin cepat. Kyo menatap mata Yuya sampai Yuya hilang akal dan berteriak tak berdaya dilahap tanpa henti oleh mulut pria itu.

Yuya menggeliat di bawah Kyo, terkesiap oleh sensasi kepuasan, tubuhnya melekat ke Kyo Sementarà ledakan-ledakan itu membuatnya beriak seperti gelombang badai. Sesaat kemudian, Yuya merasakan Kyo mencapai klimaks. Erangn keras dan gemetar itu sama dengan suaranya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu. Yuya melingkarkan lengan dan memeluk Kyo erat, membuainya. Kyo yang lelah dan lemas jatuh kedalam pelukan Yuya. "Malam yang menakjubkan. Dan aku tau arti tatapanmu Kyo ketika aku jalan di panggung itu" Yuya bergeming dan mendekat ke Kyo. Kyo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam "aku menemukan rumahku." Tetapi Yuya tidak mendengarnya. Kyo memeluknya dan akhirnya ikut tertidur bersama Yuya.


	6. Chapter 5

_Besok pagi.._

Yuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya sakit tapi sakit itu kalah dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya kemarin. Yuya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bercinta dengan Kyo. Yuya ingin memutar kembali waktu dan berhenti di sana. Di waktu Kyo dan dirinya bercinta, berpelukan. Yuya tahu dia tidak bisa menahan Kyo pergi kalau itu bukan kemauan Kyo, tetapi menunggu dan merindukan Kyo adalah sesuatu yang berat. Entah kenapa Kyo seperti bisa menebak pikiran Yuya, Kyo yang masih berbaring memeluk erat Yuya. "_dogface.. _kamu jangan memakai makeup atau mennyanyi di depan orang kalau tidak ada aku." Yuya kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyo. "kenapa?" "Karena kamu bodoh." Kyo menjawabnya dengan asal. Tetapi Kyo sadar, karena penampilan Yuya kemarin, banyak lelaki (orang lain yang tidak tahu hubungan Yuya dan Kyo) yang sadar pesona dia dan berusaha mendekati dia. Tanpa sadar Kyo melihat para lelaki dengan tatapan membunuh. Para lelaki yang sadar aura itu akhirnya mundur. Kalau Kyo tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya seperti dulu, dia pasti sudah membunuh bahkan membantai mereka semua.

"Aku mau sarapan." Yuya marah karena jawaban Kyo yang mengatakan dia bodoh dan mulai turun dari kasurnya. "Dasar iblis jadi-jadian." Yuya mengatai Kyo dalam pikirannya, sambil merengut. Kyo menarik Yuya sambil mengatakan "Aku ikut denganmu." sejak mereka keluar dari kamar Yuya, Kyo memeluk pinggang Yuya dengan protektif. Yuya yang merasakan pelukan itu sudah lupa dengan kemarahannya. Dia tersenyum ke Kyo. Sampai di tempat makan pagi, bersama teman-teman mereka, Kyo juga tidak mengizinkan Yuya menjauh dari dia sama sekali. Kyo tetap memeluk Yuya sambil duduk. Kyo menyuruh yang lain untuk mengambilkan makanan dan sake. Yuki yang melihat perubahan itu " Apa kalian akhirnya melakukannya?" Yuki mengatakan itu sambil menunjukkan jari kelingikingnya dan menyerigai (artinya hubungan seksual - ch.214).

Pertanyaan Yuki yang mendadak mengejutkan semua orang di sana. Semua orang langsung berhenti makan dan menoleh ke mereka berdua. Benitora sampai tersedak, Akira dan Tokito yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mukanya merah, Bon bersiul, Akari dan Okuni menatap Yuya dan Kyo untuk mendapat jawabannya. Semua menunggu respon Kyo dan Yuya, tetapi Yuya tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk dengan muka merah. Kyo seperti biasa _poker face_ hanya melirik mereka dan akhirmya hanya tersenyum tipis. Semua yang melihat reaksi Kyo langsung heboh, berteriak, menyoraki mereka. Yuya yang sudah tidak tahan ingin "melarikan diri" tetapi ditahan sama Kyo. Kyo malah menarik Yuya "Kita melakukan bersama, perempuan." Dan dia menyeringai. Yuya yang melihat Kyo ingin berteriak, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk diam di samping Kyo

Setelah kehebohan pagi selesai, mereka sudah siap berpisah dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Yuya menarik baju lengan Kyo dan bertanya "setelah ini, kamu pergi ke mana?" Yuya selalu berharap kalau Kyo bisa menetap bersama dia. Yuya tidak ingin mengengkang Kyo pergi, dia ingin Kyo tidak pergi terlalu lama. Seolah-olah Kyo tidak memiliki rumah. "Pulang ke rumah, perempuan. Aku belum puas. Aku mau melakukannya lagi setelah kita sampai rumah" Yuya yang mendengar jawaban Kyo, langsung menganga. "_dogface.._ kamu pikir kemarin itu hanya semalam? Ternyata kamu memang idiot." Kyo berpura-pura menghembuskan nafas. Dia mengintip Yuya sebelah mata untuk melihat reaksinya. "Kyo.. aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin merasakan Kyo lagi." Yuya memeluk Kyo sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Harapannya terkabul. "Bodoh.." Kyo mencium singkat "Ayo, pulang _dogface_." Kyo dan Yuya akhirnya tinggal bersama. Kyo sekarang punya tempat untuk pulang. Dia tidak perlu ragu-ragu lagi. Tidak peduli kemana dia pergi atau apa yang telah dia lakukan, Yuya akan tetap dan selalu bersamanya. Yuya membuat Kyo memiliki rumah sesungguhnya.


End file.
